Lobelia hybrid.
xe2x80x98Grape Knee-Hixe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Lobelia, of the family Lobeliaceae, which originated as a cross between Lobelia siphilitica dwarf (seed parent), an unpatented plant and an unnamed and unpatented Lobelia interspecific hybrid (pollen parent).
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (divison and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Dwarf habit.
2. Numerous large, deep purple flowers held over the foliage.
3. Strong, short flowering stems that don""t fall over.
4. Sterility
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.